Bellamort Drabbles
by NeonDomino
Summary: Bellamort in five Drabbles. Written for the 5 Drabbles Competition.
1. Chapter 1

**The Five Drabbles Competition. Write five drabbles between 100-200 words each. Pairing - Voldemort/Bellatrix**

**Drabble 1 Prompt: Hug 'o War, Poem**

* * *

><p>The first born of three girls, Bellatrix was always the peace-keeper as the younger pair fought over trivial things such as hairbrushes and dolls. Bellatrix had no time for those items herself, but she was able to stop the fights between her little sisters.<p>

If they didn't listen, she would take the toy or item away. Neither of them could have it.

But she started to realise how much she liked their upset at having their things taken away. She liked seeing the tears in her younger sisters eyes as they begged for the toy back.

Sometimes she would give in, if they pleaded enough.

Sometimes she would just listen to them beg.

* * *

><p><strong>113 words<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**The Five Drabbles Competition. Write five drabbles between 100-200 words each. Pairing - Voldemort/Bellatrix**

**Drabble 2 Prompt: song: Toxic - Britney Spears**

* * *

><p>She was slipping and she didn't know who cared. She could feel the power radiating off him when she first locked eyes with him, his lips whispering about how she was better than all those mudblood scum.<p>

His words made her shiver and his touch done what her husband's failed to do. Her nights were spent in his bed, her husband terrified of them both to utter his displeasure at the situation.

She slipped deeper into his darkness where she belonged.

Lord Voldemort was a dangerous wizard, but that only added to her excitement. She was addicted to him, addicted to everything he stood for.

She was his most loyal follower. She was his lover.

She was anything he needed her to be.

* * *

><p><strong>123 words<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**The Five Drabbles Competition. Write five drabbles between 100-200 words each. Pairing - Voldemort/Bellatrix**

**Drabble 3 Prompt: Fuchsia**

* * *

><p>Her Lord was gone.<p>

That couldn't be. Her eyes moved to her arm over and over, just waiting for him to call her.

Her _would_ call her first. She was his most loyal. She loved him like no other.

She _understood_ him like the others couldn't. She watched them slip back into their old lives, pretending. Lying.

She wanted to teach them a lesson but she stopped herself. She wanted her Lord to see her devotion. She would punish them when he called them together again.

Rumours swirled around and she found herself face to face with the Longbottoms.

They held the key to his whereabouts - they were part of the order. They could return her master.

She just had to break them enough to reveal the information.

For the next few years she would remember the colour fuchsia whilst sitting alone.

It was the colour of Alice Longbottom's nail-polish that chipped away as she clawed at the floor as Bellatrix took her time with the woman.

* * *

><p><strong>167 words<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**The Five Drabbles Competition. Write five drabbles between 100-200 words each. Pairing - Voldemort/Bellatrix**

**Drabble 4 Prompt: Iron**

* * *

><p>Her fingers grasped the bars as she watched prisoner after prisoner being brought through. She would laugh at how many had been brought in after claiming they were cursed.<p>

They had lied and got caught. They should have spent their last days of freedom searching for their Lord, like she had.

The iron was cold under her hands and at the sight of her cousin, her hand slipped between the bars, trying to grab him, trying to get a hold on him.

"Blood Traitor," she hissed, enjoying the broken look on his face.

If she knew the Potters deaths would cause him to break so easily, she would have killed them back in school when she was able to get to them.

They deserved their deaths. They were the parents of that cursed boy who led to her Lord's disappearance.

But he would return, and she would be waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>149 words<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**The Five Drabbles Competition. Write five drabbles between 100-200 words each. Pairing - Voldemort/Bellatrix**

**Drabble 5 Prompt: Leading**

* * *

><p>Freedom. The air on her face, the rain drenching her.<p>

She was free.

He was calling her and she came. She knew he would call her again.

She knew he was out there.

She was his to serve, to use, to own.

To do whatever he wished to.

She knelt in front of her Lord along wtih the other Death Eaters, and when they were told to rise, her eyes met his again.

She knew she was still the most valued and the most loyal.

"Everyone leave," he hissed. "Bellatrix. Stay."

She stayed rooted to the spot, almost shaking in anticipation. It had been so since she felt his touch and she was desperate to feel it again.

When the room was empty, he met her gaze.

"Come," he ordered, leading her from the room.

Bellatrix followed. She would always follow her Lord.

* * *

><p><strong>143 words<strong>


End file.
